


Abrázame

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Day 3, HimekawatrabajaenOnigiriMiyajeje, M/M, Miel - Freeform, OsaSuna Week, OsaSuna_Week_2020, Songfic, Suicide, Tier 2 Honey / Autumn, osasuna week 2020, osasunaweek2020, otoño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: OsaSuna Week, día 3: miel / otoño.De una tormenta otoñal y un último abrazo.Inspirada en la canción ❝Abrázame❞ de La Oreja de Van Gogh.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	Abrázame

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez participando en una Week, ¡espero os guste mi trabajo! :)

❝Si has tenido que pensar

si me lo dabas al llegar,

ese beso nació muerto.❞

**LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH**

_LE VIO de pie al borde del acantilado._

_Sabía que algo le decía, pero Osamu no lograba escucharle. El rumor de su voz era eclipsado por el rugido del viento, que ululaba con furia estremeciendo las copas de los árboles y arrancando de éstos las hojas amarillentas, arrastrándolas de un lado a otro, junto al estridente crepitar de las olas, que impactaban violentamente contra las rocas de la orilla. Tras él, el cielo perfilábase ensombrecido por densas nubes, que arrojaban hacia la tierra una de esas fuertes tormentas otoñales, que revolvía y asolaba todo. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos, y todo él temblaba al sentir las gotitas de lluvia empapándole la ropa hasta humedecerle la piel. Se abrazó a sí mismo, en un intento por conservar así mejor el calor y dejar de tiritar, mientras la intensa brisa que azotábale le obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos, apenas pudiendo distinguir el rápido movimiento que hacían los labios de Rintarō hablándole, y la expresión angustiada con que le miraba, como tratando de advertirle de algún peligro que les acechaba, mas sabiendo que su esfuerzo era en vano, pues el otro no entendía lo que trataba de decirle._

_Quiso acercarse y envolver a su amado entre sus brazos, protegiéndole de lo que sea que fuese lo que estuviese angustiándole en medio de aquella borrasca en la que se hallaban atrapados. Sin embargo, en cuanto trató de aproximarse, las facciones de Rintarō se contorsionaron y su boca se deformó en una mueca adolorida, y le miró con ojos en los que reflejábase un intenso terror, en tanto su cuerpo se estremecía desgarrándose su pecho en mortales heridas que empaparon sus ropas de sangre y cada centímetro de nívea piel que dejaba verse entre las mismas. Entonces corrió hacia él, estirando su brazo para sujetarle y evitar que cayera al vacío. Empero, su mano se cerró en torno a la nada, y la figura de su pareja se esfumó ante su vista, siendo reemplazada por una vertiginosa sucesión de imágenes del accidente, que sentíanse tan vivas y reales, como si él hubiese estado allí presente en el momento en el que ocurrió. Y, como un espectador que presencia desde un punto aparte una escena, divisó cruzar el autobús frente a él a una rápida velocidad, y escuchó el chillido de los neumáticos patinando sobre el pavimento húmedo, seguido por el estruendo al romper la valla metálica que bordeaba la carretera. Llegó hasta sus oídos el estrépito producido por la carrocería al estrellarse contra las rocas del acantilado, junto al quejido de vidrios quebrándose, los gritos aterrados de los pasajeros y, por último, la calmosa quietud en la que se sumió el paisaje cuando todo hubo terminado, tan sólo entrecortado por el apacible sonido del mar teñido de sangre, acariciando con sus olas los restos del autobús y los cadáveres mutilados de todos sus ocupantes._

_Y Osamu corrió, descendiendo como pudo por el estrecho sendero que serpenteaba por el barranco hasta la base del mismo. Corrió tan deprisa como sus piernas se lo permitieron, contra la lluvia y el viento, que le cegaba y le revolvía las ropas, entorpeciéndole el paso y tratando de arrastrarle hacia atrás para impedir que avanzara. Llegó hasta la orilla, y chapoteando con el agua hasta las rodillas, bordeó las rocas que se hallaban junto a ésta, mirando con insistencia a todas partes, movido por la ingenua esperanza de encontrar a su amado aún con vida, pese a que sabía que aquello era muy improbable. Avanzó a ciegas en medio de la apremiante oscuridad que se cernía amenazante en torno a él, tropezando con un par de bultos que en un principio no pudo identificar, dándose cuenta después al fijarse bien de que se trataban de los cadáveres desmembrados de Komori y Washio, ambos con los semblantes lívidos salpicados con sangre, los gestos crispados por la agonía y las miradas vacías, carentes de vida, fijas en la nada._

_Se estremeció ante la contemplación de aquella espantosa imagen. Se levantó y continuó corriendo, sin preocuparse siquiera por el dolor punzante que le escocía en una mano, provocado por una herida que se produjo por cortarse al caer encima de un trozo retorcido de carrocería que no había visto flotando en las oscuras aguas. Siguió avanzando, encontrando por doquier cadáveres y otros pedazos metálicos del autobús, hasta alcanzar el extremo más lejano en el que culminaba la orilla, antes de alzarse abruptamente sobre el mar los peñascos rocosos del precipicio._

_Y allí le vio, tendido entre un par de rocas._

_Corrió hasta su lado, y le estrechó entre sus brazos, protegiendo el cuerpo inerte de su amado de la lluvia, que arremetía contra ellos con cada vez mayor ímpetu. Apartó los negros cabellos que cubrían su sucio rostro, cuya mortal palidez contrastaba con las heridas rojizas provocadas por algunos trozos de vidrio que habíanse incrustado en su rostro. Le acarició las lívidas mejillas, mientras balbuceaba con murmullos entrecortados su nombre, como si ello bastara para devolverle la vida a su amado. Luego rompió a llorar, y sus sollozos desconsolados resonaron en mitad del estruendo provocado por la tormenta, al embargarle la angustiosa certeza de que aquel era el fin, y culpándose a sí mismo por no haber podido impedir que ocurriera aquella tragedia, que en realidad no era culpa de nadie._

Y entonces, despertó.

Se encontró de vuelta en su alcoba, la misma en la que había convivido felizmente con Rintarō hasta tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes. Ahora ésta le parecía desolada, como si la ausencia de su amado hubiese tenido un efecto asolador en los muebles, de la misma forma en la que el otoño había mermado con todo vestigio de vida a su paso, en preámbulo del crudo inverno que estaba próximo. Una vez sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado por completo a la penumbra, le pareció que la habitación se hallaba envuelta por un velo sombrío, confiriéndole a todo cuanto le rodeaba un aspecto más triste y melancólico de lo usual, que era acrecentado por la débil luz de la luna que apenas lograba colarse en la misma a través de las cortinas entreabiertas. Era como si su estado de ánimo se reflejase en su hogar, provocando que la pintura de las paredes se desquebrajara con amargura, negándose a lucir el mismo tono vivo con el que juntos las pintaron cuando se mudaron a la casa, o que los cuadros que colgaban en la pared se ahogasen inmersos en una profunda nostalgia, añorando los lejanos recuerdos que en ellos se resguardaban; e incluso la plantita que decoraba la mesita de noche desmayábase moribunda en su maceta, como rehusándose a continuar su existencia al saber que el hombre que se había encargado de sus cuidados ya no estaría allí para ocuparse de ella.

Permaneció algún rato sentado, tratando de serenarse y acompasar su acelerada respiración. Cuando se hubo calmado otra vez, volvió a recostarse en la cama, aquella misma que fue testigo de tantas noches de pasión, de ese inmenso amor que parecía que nunca podría extinguirse, y que no obstante por ello el destino se ocupó de destruir. Se cubrió con las sábanas hasta los hombros, y le pareció que ahora la cama ya no era tan cálida como hubo sido en un pasado, al hallarse vacío el otro extremo del colchón y no sentir la presencia de Rintarō durmiendo a su lado.

Tal vez debería empezar a acostumbrarse.

Porque Rintarō nunca volvería a dormir a su lado.

DESPERTÓ cuando los primeros rayos del alba empezaron a aclarar la habitación. Suspiró al ver que el reloj marcaba las seis y cuarto, una hora excesivamente temprana para que él se levantase, puesto que de todos modos ni siquiera se dignaría a bajar a trabajar en el restaurante como cualquier otro día desde el accidente. Estuvo largo rato dando vueltas entre las sábanas, intentando volver a dormirse. Mas no lo logró: su mente le torturaba con toda clase de pensamientos, impidiéndole que volviera a conciliar el sueño. Se levantó entonces, viendo que sería inútil continuar tratando en vano de dormirse de nuevo, y, sintiéndose repentinamente hambriento, abandonó la alcoba y con pasos perezosos se dirigió a la cocina.

A través de la ventana abierta de ésta, contempló el cielo oscurecido por grises nubes. Encendió la cafetera y, mientras divagaba acerca de qué le hubiese agradado desayunar a Rintarō en una mañana tan fría como aquella, comenzó a llover. Cayó una fina llovizna, que enfrió aún más el aire y empapó las calzadas por completo, formando corrientes de agua que cruzaban de una acera a otra arrastrando consigo un revoltijo de hojas secas, ramitas y uno que otro deshecho. Los pocos transeúntes que andaban por la calle a pesar de la hora tan temprana apretaron el paso bajo sus descoloridos paraguas, en tanto los que no tenían se apresuraban a refugiarse bajo los tejados de los negocios todavía cerrados, agazapándose en sus abrigos para conservar mejor el calor y encendiendo cigarrillos para pasar el rato, a la espera de que pronto amainara la lluvia.

Apenas percibió el sonoro chillido que de repente emitió la cafetera, y pese a que el aroma a café inundó por doquier la vivienda, Osamu no se percató de que éste estaba listo, sino que, por lo contrario, permaneció absorto en los pensamientos que rumiaban en su cerebro. Su mente empezó a vagar entre la densa neblina que conformaban sus recuerdos, no pudiendo evitar notar las similitudes que presentaban aquella mañana y la del día del accidente.

Porque ese día amaneció igual de nublado.

Recordaba haber estado allí mismo, contemplando el cielo encapotado mientras preparaba el desayuno y escuchaba por la radio el noticiario matutino. Escuchó cuando los reporteros acabaron de comentar las noticias, pasando a una breve pausa comercial con una animada musiquita de fondo, para luego dar inicio al reportaje del clima. Con su vocecita chillona, la meteoróloga de la emisora alertó que en las próximas horas se preveía que se desarrollasen algunas de esas fuertes tormentas otoñales en ciertos sitios de la prefectura, por lo que recomendó a sus oyentes que se resguardasen en sus hogares y tomasen las previsiones necesarias. Sin embargo, Osamu no le prestó mucha atención, pues aquella mujer, a diferencia de sus demás colegas, con gran frecuencia solía errar en sus predicciones, y recordó la vez en la que, por haberle hecho caso a su pronóstico de un día despejado y soleado, Rintarō y él salieron a pasear sin que siquiera ninguno de los dos se molestara por llevar un paraguas, terminando ambos siendo pillados por un repentino chaparrón y volviendo a casa empapados de los pies a la cabeza. Pensó que quizás más tarde el cielo se despejaría, no dándole mucha importancia al asunto, y suponiendo que en esa ocasión la meteoróloga volvería a fallar su predicción como en cualquier otra.

Aunque esa vez no se equivocó.

Sin siquiera tener la más leve sospecha de la fatalidad que el destino les deparaba, continuó preparando el desayuno con la mayor normalidad de todas. Una vez estuvo todo listo, puso la mesa y, en el momento justo en el que se disponía a servir los platos, Rintarō se apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Le oyó bostezar soñoliento, tras quejarse de que aquella era una hora demasiado temprana como para estar despierto. A ello Osamu replicó bromeando que si no se daba prisa el autobús del equipo le dejaría y, por tanto, el haberse levantado tan temprano habría sido inútil. Entonces Rintarō se apresuró a sentarse a la mesa, contentándose con la idea de que en cuanto colocase el trasero en uno de esos mullidos y confortables asientos del autobús que los _EJP_ solían alquilar, se echaría una siestita hasta que llegasen al gimnasio de la localidad donde se desarrollaría el partido, incluso si sus demás compañeros armaban escándalo como de costumbre durante el viaje en carretera.

Comieron y, al acabar, Rintarō fue a terminar de vestirse, en tanto Osamu se ocupaba de recoger la mesa y arreglar la lonchera del otro, guardando en ésta el _bentō_ que le había preparado de almuerzo y una bolsita con bocadillos para el camino. Eran unas galletitas de canela y miel que había preparado probando una nueva receta que encontró en la web, y que seguramente serían hurtadas por Komori, yendo todas a parar al estómago del líbero antes de que Rintarō siquiera hubiese podido probar alguna.

Pensó que cuando volviera, quizás podrían volver a prepararlas juntos, pues le había sobrado un poco de miel de la primera preparación. 

Y no sospechó que aquello sería otra cosa que nunca harían.

Cuando acabó de preparar todo, abandonó la cocina, y le encontró en el vestíbulo atándose las agujetas de las deportivas. Rintarō le comentó algo que ya no recordaba acerca del pésimo estado en el que se hallaba el clima, para después levantarse y aceptar la lonchera que le ofrecía, colgándosela junto al bolso deportivo. Entonces Osamu se acercó más, reclamándole un beso de despedida, pero su amado interpuso su mano antes de que sus labios pudieran encontrarse con los ajenos.

—No me consientas tanto —le dijo Rintarō, y le sonrió con gesto decidido—. Ya me lo darás cuando vuelva de haberle pateado el trasero al otro equipo.

Y Osamu hizo un puchero, resignándose a aceptar el besito que su pareja le dio en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Luego se arrepentiría de no haber insistido en darle ese último beso.

EL RUIDO del timbre le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Gruñendo una maldición por lo bajo, se dirigió al vestíbulo y abrió la puerta con un gesto enojoso, listo para echar a patadas a quien quiera que fuese el que pretendiera molestarle tan temprano.

—B-buenos días, Miya _-san_... —Himekawa tembló al ver a su jefe mirándole con esa expresión irritada, que delataba fácilmente que su presencia le molestaba—. S-sólo pasaba a ver si estaba bien...

Osamu masculló por toda respuesta que estaba bien y que se largara porque quería estar solo, reprochándose a sí mismo de inmediato por tratar de tan mala forma a su empleado, quien sólo parecía estar preocupado por él, tomándose incluso por ello la molestia de pasarse a cerciorarse de si todo le iba bien antes de que comenzara su turno en el restaurante. En verdad era consciente de que hacía mal y no tenía ningún derecho a tratarle así, puesto que Himekawa no era el culpable de cuanto problema pudiera atormentarle, mas no podía evitarlo: asociaba el rostro del joven con el momento en el que inició toda la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Porque fue Himekawa quien irrumpió de improvisto a su despacho media hora antes de abrir el restaurante ese día, informándole con voz temblorosa que su hermano le estaba buscando. Medio enfurruñado salió a verle, listo para hacerle ver que estaba ocupado y que no podía atenderle ni escuchar la ridícula nueva crisis existencial que seguramente le había inducido a acudir allí a esa hora temprana, sabiendo que pronto empezaría su jornada de trabajo.

Atsumu estaba empapado por completo, y su respiración era agitada y jadeante, como si hubiese corrido a toda prisa bajo la lluvia para llegar hasta allí. Osamu le miró con el ceño fruncido, pensando que tendría que volver a limpiar el piso por donde su hermano estaba dejando todo un charquero.

—¿Qué quieres? —Inquirió con malhumor, al ver que el otro no se dignaba a hablar y explicar el motivo de su inesperada e indeseada visita—. Estoy ocupado.

Atsumu quedose mirándolo atentamente.

—Así que no lo sabes... —balbució.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó, sintiendo la punzada de un mal presentimiento escociéndole el pecho, al notar el velo de preocupación que dominaba las facciones de su hermano—. Dime de una vez qué pasa —insistió apremiante.

Atsumu se mordió el labio, y dijo:

—El autobús de los _EJP_ tuvo un accidente.

Y al escuchar aquello, Osamu tembló, sintiendo que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y que dejaba de respirar.

—Dime... —murmuró con voz queda, y observándole angustiado—, dime que Rintarō está bien...

Atsumu tardó en responder:

—No sobrevivió nadie, 'Samu.

Y Osamu vio cómo todo su mundo se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

EN CUANTO Himekawa se marchó, volvió a la cocina y se preparó un desayuno ligero, que consistió en unos cuantos _hotcakes_ que se le hicieron demasiado empalagosos, al derramar sobre ellos casi que medio frasco de miel por andar distraído pensando en que nunca volvieron a hacer las galletas juntos en lugar de estar pendiente de lo que hacía. Cuando hubo acabado de desayunar y lavado los trastes, sacó otro plato limpio de la vajilla, y sirvió en él la ración extra de _hotcakes_ que había preparado. Con éste en mano, se encaminó a la sala, y lo dejó sobre la mesita en la que se hallaba el altar de Rintarō. Se arrodilló ante el mismo y, encendiendo un poco de incienso, comenzó a hablar en voz alta, como si su amado aún estuviese allí y pudiera escucharle. Primero le preguntó que qué tal iban las cosas en el cielo, y bromeó con que si los _onigiris_ que preparaban allá arriba eran iguales de sabrosos o si seguía prefiriendo los suyos sobre cualquier otro. Después su expresión se ensombreció, y con voz apagada, se disculpó por no poder ir a visitarle al cementerio como habituaba en su rutina diaria, culpando al pésimo estado del clima por estropearle los planes y excusándose al recordarle la vez que le visitó de todos modos pese a la lluvia, cuando terminó chapoteando con el barro hasta las rodillas entre las tumbas y pescando un resfriado que le dejó postrado en cama y delirando por la fiebre durante tres días enteros.

De pronto quedose silencioso, distrayéndose al contemplar la fotografía que adornaba el altar, aquella en la que figuraba un Rintarō sonriente, tomada frente al recién inaugurado local de _Onigiri Miya_. Y paseó su vista por el resto de la habitación, no pudiendo evitar que le atosigara la sensación de una profunda melancolía, pues todo cuanto le rodeaba le hacía recordar a Rintarō. Le asaltó una sucesión confusa de recuerdos, de aquellos momentos vividos en compañía de su amado: los agradables amaneceres despertando a su lado, cuando Rintarō le daba un beso de buenos días y se abrazaba a él, pidiéndole que se quedara cinco minutos más en la cama; las interminables tardes pasadas acurrucados en ese sofá, viendo películas y embasurándose con comida chatarra, o simplemente charlando de cosas triviales, como qué podrían cenar más tarde o a quién le tocaría pasar por la ropa a la lavandería al día siguiente; y, por último, esas noches de pasión desenfrenada, cuando con manos ansiosas exploraban cada centímetro de la fisionomía del otro.

Y lloró al embargarle la certeza de que todo aquello nunca volvería a repetirse. Se aferró a los recuerdos de esos momentos en los que fue tan infinitamente feliz, cuando ni por asomo llegaba a ocurrírsele la idea de que el cruel destino se encargaría de separarles de aquella manera tan abrupta; y negándose a desprenderse de ellos y olvidarlos, tal como le habían recomendado tantas personas, diciendo que debía superarlo, que sería por su bien.

Pero él no quiso hacerles caso, porque nunca sería capaz de olvidar al ser a quien más amó en este mundo.

Y decidió que no seguiría viviendo una existencia en la que Rintarō ya no estaría más a su lado.

SEGUÍA lloviendo cuando salió de casa.

Himekawa le vio cruzar y salir del restaurante con la misma rapidez de una exhalación, desapareciendo bajo la lluvia. Después, pese al ruido de las conversaciones que entablaban entre ellos los primeros clientes del día, logró percibir el sonido que hizo al quitarle la alarma al auto, seguido del estruendo de un portazo y el chillido de los neumáticos marchando sobre el pavimento mojado frente a la entrada del local.

Se preguntó a dónde iría tan apresurado su jefe en medio de una borrasca como aquella, y consideró por un instante llamar para alertar a su hermano, mas pronto desistió de esta idea, temiendo que por inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, que de paso no le concernían, acabaría exacerbando aún más la irritación que últimamente tenía su jefe para con él.

Se tranquilizó pensando que a donde quiera que fuese estaría bien, y que algún buen motivo debía de haberle impulsado a salir en aquel momento. Centrándose en hacer su trabajo, rápidamente se olvidó de ello.

En tanto esto ocurría, Osamu conducía a toda prisa por las solitarias calles, dirigiéndose a la carretera en la que había ocurrido el accidente. Los faros del coche rasgaban la apremiante oscuridad que le envolvía, mientras que, en torno suyo, la tormenta se recrudecía, como si la naturaleza reflejase en el ambiente el estado de caos en el que agitábase su alma. Las gotitas de lluvia impactaban con violencia contra las ventanas, empañando los cristales y deslizándose por los mismos hasta caer y perderse en el vacío. El viento rugía impetuoso, retorciendo los árboles que bordeaban cada lado de la vía, que coloreaban todo el paisaje con un color naranja opaco, hasta donde la mirada alcanzaba a extraviarse. Algunas hojas eran arrancadas de éstos, las cuales revoloteaban bruscas por el aire, atravesándose ante el parabrisas.

De repente un trueno estremeció todo con un estruendoso rugido, y un rayo esclareció el cielo ensombrecido por unos instantes. Osamu ni se estremeció; continuó avanzando, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía. Era como si una fuerza etérea le atrajese hacia allí, instándole a que siguiera recorriendo aquella carretera, aunque su destino final fuese incierto.

Aminoró la marcha cuando el paisaje que le rodeaba se le hizo familiar. Nunca había estado allí, mas identificó aquel sitio como el que hubo visto incontables veces en la pesadilla que le había estado atormentando durante las últimas semanas. Pronto arribó al paraje en el que había visto a través de sus sueños al autobús traspasando la valla y cayendo por el acantilado. Supo que allí era el lugar exacto en el que se produjo el accidente, pues en una parte de la valla, relucía un trozo nuevo de metal que destacábase entre los demás que parecían desgastados por efecto del tiempo, y que evidenciaba que había sido reemplazado recientemente.

Detuvo el auto junto a la calzada y, tras apagar el motor, se apeó de éste, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el hecho de que el chaparrón le cayera encima y le empapara las ropas. Atravesó la acera y de un salto cruzó al otro lado de la valla. Después, y como si la misma fuerza extracorpórea continuase guiando cada uno de sus pasos, anduvo un par de metros, hasta que hubo alcanzado el peñasco del precipicio en el que había empezado su sueño.

Y allí lo vio.

Allí estaba Rintarō, de pie al borde del acantilado. Dándole la espalda, se mantenía contemplando el mar que removíase bravío en sí mismo, mientras la fuerte brisa le revolvía las ropas y los cabellos.

Era tal como en sus sueños, salvo que esta vez todo cuanto veía era real.

Osamu le llamó. Rintarō se volvió al escucharle, y sus miradas se encontraron.

Se estremeció al observarle y volver a estar tan cerca de él después de tanto tiempo, y temió que, al igual a como ocurriera en su pesadilla, la imagen de su amado desapareciera y fuese suplantada por la de su cadáver.

Pero nada de eso pasó.

—Osamu... —murmuró el otro, y esta vez sí pudo escucharle.

Y, aunque quiso responderle, su aturdimiento era tal que no logró articular palabra alguna y quedose enmudecido.

—Osamu —repitió Rintarō.

Le miró profundo a los ojos, y dijo:

—Abrázame.

Y extendió los brazos en su dirección.

Osamu vaciló unos instantes, y luego avanzó con paso lento hacia él, temeroso de que al acercarse sucediera lo mismo que en su sueño. No obstante, esto no ocurrió y, en cuanto notó que Rintarō permanecía allí, esperándole, se precipitó a su encuentro, y le envolvió entre sus brazos, acunando su cabeza contra su pecho.

Entonces rompió a llorar, y balbució entre sollozos su nombre y lo mucho que le había extrañado, pareciéndole de pronto que aquellas últimas semanas transcurridas sin él habían sido una eternidad. Se aferró a ese cuerpo, aquel que con tanto afán había deseado volver a estrechar contra el suyo, no deseando dejarle ir nunca más. Rintarō le consolaba, levantando una mano para acariciarle el cabello y murmurando tiernamente que todo estaría bien, que pronto dejaría de sufrir.

Cuando se hubo calmado, Osamu se separó unos pocos centímetros de él, sin romper el abrazo, y contempló a su amado sonriéndole con la única sonrisa que más pudo cautivarle en este mundo.

Y sintió que una ráfaga de calidez inundaba todo su ser, cuando vislumbró el cuerpo de Rintarō desintegrándose en revoltijos de espirales brillantes y coloridos, que ascendieron en medio de la caótica tormenta iluminando con vivos colores el cielo sombrío.

Avanzó anhelando seguirle y marcharse con él.

 _«No te vayas sin mí, por favor...»_ pensó, mientras sus pies rozaban el límite del borde del acantilado. _«No me dejes atrás otra vez...»_

Contempló el mar arremetiendo contra las rocas de la orilla.

Y se arrojó al vacío.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, me disculpan si esto pareció un copia y pega de lo que escribí en el día 1, pero de las dos ideas que se me ocurrieron, esta era la más fácil para describir el ambiente de otoño alakasks.
> 
> También me disculpan ese final chimbo, siento que no logré describir muy bien lo que quería expresar pero bueno, así salió jeje.


End file.
